yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazoness
The Amazoness are a series of female EARTH-Attribute Warrior-Type Monsters (with the exception of "Amazoness Tiger", who is a Beast-type monster) that were introduced in Labyrinth of Nightmare, with further support in Magician's Force and Duelist Revolution. Their names include "Amazoness", with the exception of "Amazon Archer", which in Gold Series 3 was changed to "Amazoness Archer". Although "The Unfriendly Amazon" is similar in name, it is not considered an "Amazoness". Mai Valentine and Tania have both used "Amazoness" cards in the anime. The Amazoness are based on the Amazons from Greek Mythology. Play Style The Amazoness monsters have average ATK and effects, and are designed either to weaken the opponent's monsters or strengthen themselves. Key cards include Amazoness Village, Amazoness Paladin, Amazoness Tiger, and Amazoness Queen. With the recent additions to the Amazoness archetype in Duelist Revolution, Amazoness have more support for field-flooding and field control. Using Amazoness Village, Amazoness Willpower, and Queen's Pawn allows Amazoness to swarm the field much faster and more easily. Amazoness Queen, Amazoness Heirloom, and Amazoness Scouts can help keep your Amazoness on the field while you increase their attacks with Amazoness Village and Amazoness Fighting Spirit. While their ATK is often weak for their level, cards such as Amazoness Tiger and Amazoness Paladin increase in strength relative to the number of other Amazoness on the field. Amazoness Trainee increases in strength for every monster she destroys. Amazoness Queen protects all Amazoness monsters from destruction in battle, while Amazoness Sage can destroy one spell or trap at the end of each attack; with these two cards alone, a player can defend his or her monsters, while slowly dismantling an opponent's back row. Strengths Amazoness cards can do a lot in a duel. Amazoness monsters can swarm the field very quickly and make trouble for the opponent using field control. In battle, Amazoness monsters can manipulate an opponent's attacks, ripping through monsters and life points. Amazoness Swords Woman can deal massive damage to opponents with strong monsters. Amazoness Heirloom can be equipped to Amazoness Swords Woman as a powerful combination that inflicts damage to an opponent with higher ATK and destroys the opponent's monster at the end of the turn. Amazoness monsters can easily be kept on the field with Amazoness Queen and Amazoness Scouts and can be replaced with Amazoness Village or Soul Rope. They can inflict large damage in numbers: with their attacks mostly hovering around 1500, it is very easy to take down an opponent's remaining life points once his or her field is cleared. Combined with ATK-boosting continuous spell cards such as Solidarity or The A. Forces, a field of Amazoness can dish out potentially game-ending damage to an undefended opponent. Common build strategies for this archetype include: * Solidarity Build. Run multiple copies of Solidarity to give each of your Amazoness an 800 ATK boost. This build requires eliminating all non-Warrior cards from your deck, including Amazoness Tiger. * Burden Build. Use Burden of the Mighty to weaken an opponent's monsters, making them more susceptible to attacks by your medium-strength Amazoness monsters. * Synchro Build. Warrior synchros such as Sword Master, T.G Striker and X-Saber Pashuul can be employed to summon Synchro Warriors such as Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth and the X-Saber synchros. Rose, Warrior of Revenge, a 4-star Tuner, can be used in conjunction with most four-star Amazoness (that is, every Amazoness except Amazoness Queen, Amazoness Blowpiper and Amazoness Scouts) to synchro summon Colossal Fighter, which gains an additional 100 ATK for every Amazoness in the graveyard. With a Synchro build, Amazoness players must use their best judgment in using their Amazoness as Synchro material, versus relying on them for a "flood the field" strategy. They can also be used with most Naturia synchro monsters: Naturia Beast, Naturia Barkion and Naturia Landoise. Naturia Beast mills, while it negates spells and sending more monsters or unwanted spells. Naturia Barkion removes cards from the grave, while it negates traps and setting up for solidarity or unwanted types. Weaknesses Amazoness' massive field control comes at a cost. As an Earth type monster, Amazoness have trouble when fighting decks with a strong focus of spell and trap cards (unlike Harpies, which focus on destroying them). Amazoness decks cannot break through spells and traps that can stop their attacks, like Messenger of Peace, Level Limit - Area B, and Gravity Bind, as Amazoness Sage cannot attack and destroy Gravity Bind or Level Limit - Area B. Cards such as Dust Tornado, Mystical Space Typhoon, and Seven Tools of the Bandit can counter such plays. Because they are all Earth-attribute monsters, Amazoness are susceptible to cards such as Elemental Absorber and the effect of monsters such as Geomancer of the Ice Barrier. Amazoness decks may struggle against decks designed to counter an opponent's spells and traps, as most Amazoness builds rely on cards such as Solidarity and Amazoness Village to flood the field and boost their monster's attack. Cards such as Dark Bribe, Judgment of Anubis, and Solemn Judgment prove useful against such decks. Suggested Cards Monsters * Amazoness Archer * Amazoness Blowpiper * Amazoness Chain Master * Amazoness Fighter * Amazoness Paladin * Amazoness Queen * Amazoness Sage * Amazoness Scouts * Amazoness Swords Woman * Amazoness Tiger * Amazoness Trainee * Command Knight * Giant Rat * Warrior Lady of the Wasteland * Rose, Warrior of Revenge * Torapart Extra Deck * Colossal Fighter * Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth * Goyo Guardian(In Traditional Duels) * Seven Swords Warrior * X-Saber Urbellum Spells * Amazoness Fighting Spirit * Amazoness Heirloom * Amazoness Spellcaster * Amazoness Village * The A. Forces * Reinforcement of the Army * Solidarity * United We Stand * The Warrior Returning Alive Traps * Amazoness Archers * Amazoness Shamanism * Amazoness Willpower * Desperate Tag * Dramatic Rescue * Waboku * Queen's Pawn * Spiritual Earth Art - Kurogane Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type